


Magnetic

by MaleThirst



Category: Ink Master (TV), Ink Master - Grudge Match RPF, RPF - Fandom
Genre: Daddy Kink, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Smut, bareback
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-19 09:02:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22675216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaleThirst/pseuds/MaleThirst
Summary: You & your neighbour Cleen had massive chemistry, but both of you had not made a move, however this was about to change.
Relationships: Cleen Rock One/Male Reader
Kudos: 4





	Magnetic

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by these tweets:
> 
> https://twitter.com/malethirst/status/1197343521524477952?s=21
> 
> https://twitter.com/malethirst/status/1197343534040268800?s=21
> 
> https://twitter.com/malethirst/status/1197343544781897728?s=21
> 
> https://twitter.com/malethirst/status/1197343557218004992?s=21
> 
> https://twitter.com/malethirst/status/1197343646623752192?s=21

The old saying was ‘Neighbours should be there for one another. That’s when good neighbours become good friends’ but you were past being friends at this point. Your neighbour in question: Cleen Rock One. The tatooer moved in a while back & you were fascinated by him. You thought he would push around a sweet thing like you, but anything but. He approached you to use your tools to fix a car he was working on, you struck up a conversation & things went from there. 

However more recently, you’d began to see him without his tank tops and you were getting horny. Once you’d seen him washing his car shirtless and covered in grease as he worked below the car as well, you’d spent a solid half an hour masturbating to him. Handshakes became longer, you hung onto every word he said, you were crushing hard, but would he accept you? That’s what was stopping you from saying anything. 

However across the road at Cleen’s house, he also was going through the same thing you were. After meeting you, he could no longer watch his straight porn without thinking of you in the position of the woman he wanted to fuck. He would wank & think of you, and when that happened, he had the most Earth shattering orgasms. Whilst having his reservations about telling you (his thoughts mainly that you were long distance with someone else), he was also braver, which led to him breaking the tension. 

You were hanging around your house, thinking of seeing if you could visit Cleen, when he texted you. As you checked it, you saw something that made you both halt and cause your stomach to drop. Cleen’s message said the following ‘Enough of this tension, My house NOW’ Had he worked out your crush? Had you said something to upset him? Either way, you dressed up professionally and went over to his house. The front door was unlocked as per usual, so you walked in. “Cleen?” You asked into the open house “In the garage man.” Came his reply. At least he wasn’t mad at you, or his reply would have been more serious, gaining a bit more confidence. You crossed over and opened the garage door, stepping down into the room “Cleen, what’s u-“ you stopped gazing at your friend. Cleen was standing in the garage a towel covering below his torso, no other clothes anywhere “This is what’s up.” He andwered your question, grabbing his stiff cock “I can tell you want me, and I mean who wouldn’t. But you’ve stayed in my mind more than anyone else, you occupy my thoughts all day, when I’m working on my car, tattooing, I even think about you when I watch porn, and I masturbate to the thought of throwing you on my car and fucking you so hard, you’ll practically marry me right there and then. I need to know, do you want this dick?” 

‘Wow’ that’s all you could think. Everything you had wanted was fully blossoming now, and all you had to do was say the word. “Yes” Cleen undid his towel, and you finally got to see his massive cock. It was 10 inches, thick as could be, fat and massive, it was as beautiful as the man who had it. Cleen grinned “Come here babe”, you crossed the garage floor and pulled Cleen into a kiss, his tongue getting in. You wrapped your legs around Cleen, pulling him in further. “Fuck, you’re eager!” Cleen remarked, laughing a bit “Damn right I am, I’ve been in love with you Cleen for a long while, but I didn’t say anything cause you didn’t clue me in. I mean straight acting men who fuck men often look like they’ll beat the shit out of you” Cleen shoved you to the ground “Like that?” you nodded “I’d prefer you have your full voice yelling as I fuck you hard, so you need to save it by sucking my dick!” You obeyed him, licking his tip, earning groans from the heavily tattooed man “FUCK, take it cocksucker. When you swallow it, we’ll be in fuckin heaven!” He yelled in appreication, shoving himself forwards, you sucked his cock. 

“OH FUCK YES!” Cleen threw his head back, eyes rolling back as well “Fucking take me Y/N, take me deep into your mouth!” His nestled his hands in your head, getting a tight grip as he shoved down. To his utter delight, you had no gag reflex, so you could take his entire cock “Fuck Y/N, go up and down, make daddy feel good.” You did as he instructed and Cleen continued his , also taking the opportunity to roll his balls, making Cleen scream out “OH YES! FUCKING HELL Y/N, YOU’RE BETTER THAN ANY WOMAN I’VE FUCKED! YOU KEEP GOING AND I’LL CUM!” With your confidence now on a record high, you decided ‘Fuck it, why not?’ You fought back against Cleen’s slack hands & sucked his balls, the man’s breathing now raggedly being drawn. “YES! Just like that. Fuck, you’re really gonna make me cum before I fuck you? You’re a slut for cum, aren’t you, you want nothing more than for a man to shoot his load, if you keep it up oh- I’m- oh fuck- gonna. FUCK I’M GONNA CUM! I- I’M GONNA! AHHHHHHHH!” Cleen shot load after load over you and you watched above, as your friend gasped for breath and words. 

Eventually he stopped, removing his hands from your head. Slumping down, you went to check on him, worried at first “Cleen, are you ok?” He looked up and grinned “Yeah, you look so hot with my load all over your face!” Cleen grabbed his phone on a station table and snapped pictures “Yeah Y/N, work it for me, model my load all over your face, I don’t need no damn porn star now, I have you. Now I appreciate you got all fancy to see me, but I think the clothes will look better on the floor.” Cleen placed his phone down, and ripped your vest open, buttons flying everywhere, ripping off your shirt as well. He took off your pants, and threw them down “Fuck Cleen! I won’t be able to go back across the street!” Cleen grinned “I can give you cover clothes, but right now, I think you’ll be staying the night so I can fuck you all over my house.” This made you both intrigued and horny. Once you were as naked as him, Cleen leaned over & kissed you. “Get up on the car bonnet.” 

As Cleen lubed up at the station, you spread yourself out, legs as well, giving Cleen a good view of your ass. “Fuck man” he groaned, shoving a finger in to prepare you “You look hotter than a blonde broad in heat, and you’re all mine” he added another finger, making you moan as he turned them. “Fuck Cleen, you’re fucking hot!” “Yeah, moan for me slut, who’s your daddy?” “Cleen Rock One!” You yelled out “Who is the only one that can make you hard?” “Cl-Cleen Rock One” you repeated “And who’s about to pull his fingers out & fuck you till you cum?” “Cl- Oh God!” You moaned as he found your G-Spot “Yeah, who’s your God babe, how do you worship now?” “CLEEN ROCK ONE!” You bellowed out, not caring who heard. “Fucking right it’s me!” Cleen removed his fingers & shoved his cock into your ass. 

You yelled at his size, falling back onto the car, using the strength you did have to wrap your legs around him, holding him in place. You didn’t want him prolonging you, you were beyond that now. You and him, that’s all you both wanted. “Fuck bitch, your ass is so fucking tight” he groaned out, pounding away like a man in desperation. You tried to grasp onto something to hold onto but couldn’t find anything, Cleen hammering into you the only thing you could focus on “Fuck yes daddy” “Yeah baby boy take daddy’s big cock. Women can’t handle me properly, but you know how, so perfect for daddy.” The praise was so hot to hear, you leant up to kiss Cleen, sweat falling from both of you, as you groaned together, the tension hot as all hell. 

Cleen moaned out loud “Oh fuck Y/N, you’re leaking precum!” Cleen wanked your cock, collected it and licked it up “You taste amazing. I can’t wait for your shot load!” He began to pound even rougher, causing you to scream and yell “CLEEN, FUCK ME!” Cleen lost all composure, fucking into you with so much passion, you saw your vision go white “Fuck yeah Y/N, you gonna cum?” You nodded, Cleen seizing your cock & pumping it fast with no limits. “Fuck Cleen, you’re gonna make me c-F-UCK!” You shot your load, it landing on your chest face & also on Cleen’s face “Fuck! That’s some pent up load hey bud.” Cleen laugh snarled, dipping his fingers onto your face to clean up your load mixed with his from earlier, sucking his finger into his mouth “Fuck man, you’ve gotta taste this.” His pace suddenly went even faster as he was determined to shoot his load. “Fuck bud, I’m not gonna last much longer, Fuck I’m almost there, clench around me man. FUUUUCCCCKKKK!” 

Litre after litre of his load was shot into your ass as Cleen moaned out loud, slumping onto you, mixing your load with his tattoos. Moving his hand down, he scooped up his dripping load and smeared it on his tattoos, right over the heart one. “Lick it up babe.” Cleen groaned, you obeying instantly despite being puffed. It tasted like honey & sugar “Oh fuck Cleen!” “Yeah, good ain’t it. That was the best fuck I’ve ever had.” After calming down, Cleen eventually moved away “Want anything from the fridge?” He asked you “You have chilled water?” “Yeah, I’ll fix you some ice cream as well. We might have a use for it later it depends.” You grinned, you had finally got the man you wanted, this day was perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> So now you’re at the end of the fic & you may have an opinion. Drop it in the comments section & if you wish, leave Kudos. I’ll reply to comments as well, so if you have requests or things you want to ask, you’re free to do so.


End file.
